Experience by area (DXMDDM)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different stages of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided DLC Desperate Measures with the goal of obtaining the most XP possible. By following this guide you should be able to unlock most available augmentations by the end of the game. This guide contains major spoilers and presupposes good knowledge of the game's mechanics. Therefore it is not recommended as a guide on a first playthrough — refer to corresponding walkthrough instead. Starting Notes The abbreviatons and general gameplay tips are identical to those used in the basegame guide. Augmentation build The player can acquire a maximum of 23 Praxis points in the DLC. 15 points is already acquired at the beginning, 5 can be found as Praxis kits, and 3 can be awarded from XP. Mandatory augs *'Quicksilver Reflex Booster (Multiple Take-Down):' Enables the double takedowns and should be activated as soon as possible. *'Hacking: Capture (Level 2 + 3 + 4 + 5):' Unlike Deus Ex: Human Revolution, upgrading it doesn't lower the chances of detection. *'Remote Hacking (Environmental Domination + Security Domination):' Enables remote hacking. Non-mandatory, but highly useful augs *'Glass-Shield Cloaking System:' Highly useful for aggressive non-lethal/Ghost playstyle. Some DTDs are very hard to perform without it. Also allows easy hacking, since the energy drain from the cloak stops while you are in the hacking interface. *'Hacking: Fortify & Stealth:' Makes hacking, a major source of XP, go smoother. *'Hacking: Capture (Turret & Bot domination):' Only useful for 2 occasions, but it is a more elegant way of summoning the bot from its niche. Tarvos Security Services Map A visual representation of this guide's content can be viewed here. (Warning: Large image!) It also includes additional information, such as keycodes and location of vents. Metro level Before getting control of Adam, you have to sit through several cutscenes, including a conversation with Pavla Keilmanovich, which includes the option to persuade her using the (automatically enabled) CASIE aug. * SOC(200): Persuade Pavla. You start out with 15 available Praxis points. You should use them to activate your chosen augmentations early, especially the Quicksilver aug. *TRO(x3)+VET(x5)/DTD(x4) : 2 guards at the bottom of the stairs, 1 patrolling the ticket gates, 1 in the security booth, 2 patrolling in the elevator room, 1 at the security console in the same room, 1 in the supply closet. *HAC(30): Door to the metro station's backroom. *MCH(x1): Electrochromic glass switch in the metro security booth. *HAC(30): Alarm panel beside the security booth. *HAC(255): Door (L2+200) to the elevator room from the metro area. *EXP(100): Crawlspace above the false ceiling of the elevator room. Entrance is next to the door leading to the laser corridor. *HAC(130): Computer (L1+100) at the security desk. *HAC(380): Security computer (L3+300) at the security desk. *MCH(x1): A camera in the elevator room. *TUR(x1): In the elevator room. *HAC(30): An alarm panel (L1) in the elevator room. *PTW(x2): A radio and TV in the supply closet. *HAC(355): The door (L2+300) to the elevator shaft. *PTW(x2): The ladders in the elevator shaft. *EXP(200): An area behind breakable walls, running alongside the laser beam corridor. *HAC(30): Door (L1) to the laser beam corridor. *HAC(80): Access panel (L3) for the laser beams. *MCH(x15): Laser beam emitters. *TUR(x1): Ceiling turret at the end of the corridor. Requires triggering an alarm to activate. Deal with this during your way out. There is Praxis kit (1/5) in a box behind some pipes in the room behind the turret. Storage Bay *TRO(x3)+ELT(x2)/DTD(x1): 1 guard is in the locker room the access shaft emerges to, 1 is on the right side of the storage bay, 1 is in one of the garage rooms. The 2 elites, in exo-suits, are patrolling in the middle of the room. (They seem to be impervious to DTDs.) *PTW(x1): Radio in the locker room. *MCH(x2): Two security cameras. *MCH(x1): Security door leading to the lobby. Requires triggering an alarm. *HAC(355): Alarm Panel (L2+300) on the right side of the room. *HAC(255): Alarm Panel (L2+200) on the left side of the room. *HAC(155): Storage unit door (L2+100) in the upper left side of the room. *EXP(100): Vent connecting the two storage units on the lower end of the room. *EXP(100): Crawlspace above the the area connecting the storage bay to the lobby. Main Floor *TRO(x2)+VET(x9)/DTD(x5): 2 in the lobby, 4 in the command center, 1 in the infirmary, 3 in the break room, 1 in the men's restroom. Lobby *BOT(x1): 1 in the lobby. *PTW(x5): A pair of TV screens in the lobby, and an another pair in the right-side office, and a lone one beside the elevator door. *MCH(x2): Laser grids at the entrances of the lobby. *MCH(x1): Security door leading to the storage bay. Requires triggering an alarm. *EBO(100): E-book on one the tables in the lobby. *HAC(80): Computer (L3) in the left-side office of the lobby. This room also contains a Praxis kit (2/5). *HAC(505): Door (L4+400) to the right-side office of the lobby. *HAC(380): Security hub (L3+300) in the right-side office of the lobby. *HAC(80): Alarm panel (L3) in the lobby. *HAC(255): Alarm panel (L2+200) in the lobby. Infirmary: *PTW(x4): TV screens in the corridor and the stairwell. *MCH(x3): Cameras in the corridor and the stairwell. *EXP(200): Crawlspace above the corridor. *HAC(255): Alarm panel (L2) in the infirmary. *HAC(80): Computer (L3) in the infirmary. Note it has a guard sitting at it, it only becomes locked if you trigger an alarm. Command center: *GTD(1950): Reach the Command Center *GHO(200) *SMO(200) *PTW(x5): TV screens around the walls and in the stairwell. *MCH(x3): Cameras in the central square and the stairwell. *HAC(305): Security hub (L4+200) in the central square. *HAC(55): Computer (L2) in the central square. *HAC(55): Computer (L2) in the central square. *HAC(380): Alarm panel (L3+300) in the central square. *EBO(100): In the northwest corner. *EBO(100): In the men's restroom. Break room: *PTW(x2): TV screens on the walls. *HAC(80): Alarm panel (L3) in the center. *EBO(100): On a couch on the right side of the room. There is also a Praxis kit (3/5) in the room, inside the rightmost locker of the "G" group. Upstairs *TRO(x2)/DTD(x1): 2 guards patrolling the balconies overlooking the command center. *PTW(x1): TV screen in the conference room. *PTW(x4): 4 window shieldings for Whittaker's office. Only appear during alarms. *MCH(x4): 2 cameras, 2 EC glass switches. *EXP(200): Corridor behind the conference room, connecting the east stairwell and the janitor's closet. *EXP(100): Ledge above the west stairwell. *HAC(55): Alarm panel (L2) at the west office. *HAC(30): Computer (L1) at the west office. *HAC(80): Alarm panel (L3) at the conference room. Enter Whitaker`s office. *GTD(1950): Go to the Lieutenant`s office *GHO(200) *SMO(200) For the time being, ignore the contents of this office and go to the I.T. department. I.T. Department *VET(x2)/DTD(x1): 2 guards in the back of the room. *EXP(100): Crawlspace above the false ceiling of the area. Connects the west stairwell to the inner server room. *HAC(80): Door (L3) to the inner server room. The inner server room contains a Praxis kit (4/5). *PTW(x3): 2 TV screens and a radio. *HAC(380): Computer (L3+300) in the fore. *HAC(55): Alarm panel (L2) in the middle. *HAC(30): Computer in the back. Contains the evidence to incriminate Whittaker. *GTD(1950): Search the I.T. department Now you can return to Whitaker's office. Whittaker's office There is two way to complete this mission: a) Confront and persuade Whitlaker. Completing this disables the other option. *§GTD(500) *§SOC(1000) b) Knock him out and search his office The latter is better XP-wise, but even for option a), you should knock him out and loot the office. *VET(x1): Whittaker himself. *EBO(100): On the coffee table. *PTW(x1): A TV screen *HAC(80): Computer (L3) on the desk. *HAC(105): Alarm panel (L4) next to the door. There is also a Praxis kit (5/5) in a secret stash. The button to open it is under Whitaker's desk. *HAC(630): Door (L5+500) to the secret room. *EXP(300): Enter the secret room. *GTD(1950) Rewarded upon finding the a pocket secretary in the secret room. After this, you can return to the metro station to finish the last objective. You also have no further obligation to stay stealthy, so go back and collect the bonuses that required triggering an alarm. *GTD(0): Take the metro back to TF29 HQ SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: 17465 *GTD: 7800 = 1950 + 1950 + 1950 + 1950 *GHO: 400 = 2*200 *SMO: 400 = 2*200 *HAC: 6120 *PTW: 150 *MCH: 495 *EXP: 1400 *EBO: 500 Combat XP: 2205 *'TRO(10)' *'VET(17)' *'ELT(2)' *'DTD(12)' **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = 1930 = 10*40 + 17*50 + 2*60 + 12*45 = 400 + 850 + 120 + 540 *'TUR(2)' *'DRO(0)' *'BOT(1)' **'Maximum ROB(XP)' = 295 = 2*70 + 0*35 + 1*155 = 140 + 0 + 155 Maximum XP: 19670 Maximum Praxis points: 23 *XP 19560/5000: 3 *Default + Praxis kits: 15 + 5 Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided add-ons Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs